Trans
by katsukon
Summary: Arthur finds out the truth about Alfred.


"Alfred..." Arthur whined, searching for the American.

"Alfred...where are you?" He said, entering the men's locker room. The British team had just won a soccer game against the Hero's team, America. The British man just wanted to see his boyfriend after the game, not to gloat or anything. He turned the corner in the locker room, seeing the blonde haired, blue eyed, American, standing at about 5"9. He was relatively short compared to the British man, standing at 6"1.

"Alfred! There you are!" He said, and smiled. Alfred was about to take off his jersey but he jumped in being surprised and scrambled to pull it back down. "Arthur! Hi!" He replied, smiling at Arthur. The curious British man sat down on the bench by the lockers.

"Good game, love," He said, casually, smiling at him.

"Yeah! You too!" Alfred blushed a bit.

"You can take off your jersey, Alfred. I won't mind." Arthur said with a wink.

"Could you please leave? I don't really feel comfortable- It's not against you! I swear!" He blushed, looking down.

"Well why?" Arthur paused, looking up at him, "We've been dating for a good 7 months and you won't even let me see you shirtless?" He protested.

"Arthur! Just leave so I can change!" The American yelled, his blue hues welling up with tears.

"Fine! Just so that you know, I'm very offended!" The stubborn Brit yelled back, he stormed out angrily but came back to spy on him casually, peeping his head around the corner.

Alfred wiped his eyes and sniffled, nervously pulling off his jersey and setting it on the bench. Underneath his jersey revealed him to be wearing a tight, white half tank top covering his chest. Arthur cocked his head in curiosity and stepped out of the shadows, just being so curious. "Say, what's that thing around your chest?" He crossed his arms.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred grabbed his jersey and held it up, covering his chest.

"What?!" Arthur yelled back, clueless.

"Get out!" He yelled once more, the tears forming again in his blue hues.

"What's wrong with you?!" Arthur growled at him.

"I just want you to leave!" Alfred shook his head and turned the other way.

The Brit sighed, feeling bad for yelling at Alfred and making him get upset, he walked toward him and gently put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Just, please tell me what's wrong..." He said so quietly and delicately.

Alfred dropped his jersey, turning around and looking into Arthur's emerald eyes.

"Oh Alfred..." He said softly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, holding him gently in his arms.

Alfred wrapped his arms around him and clung to him, "It's...It's a chest compression... shirt.." He stuttered out.

"Why?" Arthur asked, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm female to male... transgendered..." He said quietly, tears once again forming in his eyes.

Arthur didn't respond.

"I was born into the wrong body!" Alfred replied, resting his head on Arthur's chest. "I've always identified as a man, always! For as long as I can remember, I've been a boy all of my life.."

Arthur nodded, holding him close. "I understand," He paused, about to speak, but the American interrupted him.

"I supposed you don't want to be with me anymore, do you?" Alfred asked shyly, not really wanting to hear the answer, fearing it would be the worst.

"I didn't fall in love with your sex, or gender, or whatever. I fell in love with you. Your personality, and of course your handsome looks are an excellent bonus. I love you for who you are, not what sex or gender you are." Arthur smiled warmly.

A wide smiled grew across Alfred's face, tearing up, "You're the absolute sweetest..."

The British man kissed his lips softly, Alfred pulled away softly, explaining more.

"I mean, I'm practically all the way man physically. I'm on testosterone, and have been for a long time. I have facial hair, my voice is deep..." He sighed, "I have everything but the sex organs." He paused, "I'm so sorry, Arthur. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid you would reject me if I told you.."

Arthur kissed his forehead, "It's perfectly fine, thank you for being so open with me," He paused, "W-why haven't you got the full surgery and everything then?"

Alfred sighed, "It's so expensive, I'll be able to afford it someday..." He kissed his lips gently.

Arthur kissed back, "I'll help you, I'll do whatever I can to make you comfortable in your body."

The look on the young American's face was so surprised, he couldn't help from bearing that goofy grin. "Oh Artie! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

The British man smiled, "I'm just being honest with you." He paused again, "Wait, Alfred, what is your, birth name?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "I knew that was coming..." He sighed, but then smiled, "It's Amelia."

"That name is absolutely beautiful!" Arthur exclaimed, "Now tell me, what does the F stand for?"

"Nothing, I just thought 'Alfred Jones' was way to plain!" He laughed, "Well my birth middle name is Ann."

"Oh wow," Arthur giggled a bit and kissed his cheek.

"Forget it! I'm not going by Amelia Ann! And you CANNOT call me that!" Alfred turned away.

"I wasn't going to call you that, love...I prefer you as Alfred F. Jones, my hero and the man I fell in love with."

The energetic American smiled, "You're too sweet to me." He giggled, "Now excuse me! I need to take my shower now."

"Sure, sure." Arthur nodded, stepping away as Alfred began to undress, trying not to look.

"Don't you dare look!" Alfred called, stepping in the shower.

"I won't!" Arthur yelled back, a bit annoyed.

"I love youuu!" Alfred giggled.

"I love you too, Alfred." Arthur sighed happily, exiting the locker room.


End file.
